redskeltonfandomcom-20200215-history
TV Season 17 1967-68
TV Season 16 1966-67 > < TV Season 18 1968-69 CBS Tuesday 8:30. Rating 5 | |- |17.02 09/12/1967 "The Seven Ages of Man" Maurice Evans | |- |04.03 09/19/1967 "Saddle Sores on the Old Corral " Stanley Holloway, Sergio Mendes and Brasil 66 | |- |09/26/1967 Godfrey Camgridge, Janis Paige | |- |10/03/1967 Bert Lahr, Fran Jeffries | |- |10/10/1967 17.07 "A Spy Is a Peeping Tom on Salary" Fernando Lamas.the Fifth Dimension | |- |17.09 10/17/1967 "Clothes Make the Bum" Terry-Thomas, Nancy Wilson | |- |10/24/1967 John Forsythe, Michele Lee | |- | 17.09 10/31/1967 "Hippie Days Are Here Again" Freddie GS: Tim Conway - Cherub Sweetface, Jackie Coogan - The Police Officer, Nancy Ames - Handsoff Hanna Note: Show # 0701, VTR 8/7-8-9. Silent Spot revised 7/19/67, Scheduled to air 9/5 Script Revised 08/02/67 Program 08/07/1967 |} | |- |On this November 7, 1967 telecast, Wally Cox appears with Red Skelton in a "Sheriff Deadeye" comedy sketch. Wally plays a big-game hunter who hires Deadeye (Red) and Indian maiden Sitting Pretty (Chanin Hale) as mountain guides. Kathy Gale, a member of the Tom Hansen Dancers, solos to "Blues in the Night". In the Silent Spot, Red plays the manager of a movie house. ~ Hal Erickson, Rovi | |- |Red Skelton's guests on this episode from November 14, 1967 are Vincent Price and Dionne Warwick. In a "Clem Kadiddlehopper" comedy sketch, Clem (Red) helps Dr. Flygrabber (Vincent) hunt for giant lightning bugs. Dionne sings "I Say a Little Prayer", "He Loves Me" and "I Dig Rock 'n' Roll Music". In the Silent Spot, a Thanksgiving turkey (Red) begins to suspect that his owner is up to no good. ~ Hal Erickson, Rovi | |- | 17.12 1967/11/21 "Red's Relatives " Many Skeltons GS: Polly Bergen, Pat Carroll, Reta Shaw, Billy Barty Cast: Brad Logan - Chief/Slugger Note: Show #0712, VTR 374 10/23, 24, 25 Script Rev. 3 | |- | TV "Little Old Rainmaker, He" San Fernando GS: Arthur Godfrey, Harpers Bizarre Silent Spot: "The Thanksgiving Turkey" Script VTR 10/16 Cast: Brad Logan - Hefty Man/Arab Soldier Note: Show #0711, VTR 373, 10/16-17-18, Air 11/14/67 Script VTR 10/16. VTR 11/20-21, Air 11/28/67 Script VTR 11/28 | |- |12/05/1967 George Gobel, the Four Seasons | |- |12/12/1967 | |- | 17.16 12/19/1967 "The Christmas Urchin " Guest: Howard Keel - Officer McGoogle, Jillana Plot: Freddie and a police officer trys to help a little girl and her mother during Christmas Dance: Jillana Music: Howard Keel Christmas medley including Red Skelton's "The Night Before Christmas". Cast: Linda Sue Risk - Urchin, Joan Freeman - Widowed mother. | |- | 12/26/1967 - "Sheriffs Are Bought Not Made" Deadeye GS: Burl Ives Silent Spot: 12/26/1967 "The Day After Christmas" Note: Show #0717, VTR #379 12/4-5-6, Air 12/26 Note: Was not broadcasted. See 02/13/1968 | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | 17.20 01/30/1968 "Fairy Tales for Old Children" GS: Cyril Ritchard - Aladdin/Beast/Witch, Jane Powell - Natasha/Mrs. Peter Peter Pumking Eater/Beauty/Sleeping Beauty Opening: Junior tells stories to his little baby brother Gregory. Dance: "Three Blind Mice" (Jane Powell) Act 1: "Aladdin" Forsooth as the Genie Silent Spot: "Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater" Act 2: "Rip Van Winkle" Music: "Beauty and the Beast" Act 3: "Sleeping Beauty" Junior Cast: David Sharpe, Dick Winslow, Eve Brent, Janos Prohaska, Randy Whipple, Brad Trumbull, Ruth Scott Note: Red Skelton Special. Next week annouced Terry-Thomas, Shani Wallis, McPugg, Bolivar {Video Film Fun} | |- | 02/06/1968 - Herschel Bernardi, Diane Linkletter | |- | 17.22 02/13/1968 "Sheriffs Are Bought Not Made" Deadeye GS: Burl Ives, Lulu Opening: 40 years of showbusiness. Seagulls :Mime: Actor behind the stage. Blackouts with Burl Ives Music: "Lulu's Back in Town" Lulu http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMQCEyGl0xw YouTube, "Little White Duck" Ives, "Consider Yourself" Ives and Lulu http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7s3Mqab8tns YouTube Silent Spot: "The Candy Factory" Script VTR 1/29 Cast: Jan Arvan, David Sharpe, Walker Edmiston, Beverly Hills, Elaine Joyce, Mickey Morton, Brad Logan - Burley/Butcher, Note: Scheduled to air 12/26/1967. Script VTR: 12/4-5-6 Show #0717 Air 2/13, VTR #379 1/29-30 {Video Kinevideo} | |- |Terry-Thomas, Shani Wallis | |- |Hubert Humphrey "Laughter the Universal Language" | |- |17.26 03/05/1968 "I Never Met a Pig I Didn't Like" GS: Liberace, the Youngfolk | |- |03/12/1968 Mike Connors, Tom Jones, Emmaline Henry | |- |03/19/1968 Eddy Arnold, Reta Shaw, Pat Priest | |- | 03/26/1968 TV "The Pie-Eyed Piper" Bolivar, Willie GS: Pat Carroll, Joe E. Ross, the Doodletown Pipers Silent Spot: "Over the Wall" Cast: Brad Logan - Telephone Man/#2 Guard Note: Show #0719, VTR 3/18-19 Script | |- |04/02/1968 Jack Jones, Jackie Russell | |- |1968/04/09 due to CBS coverage of the assassination of Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr. | |- | 17.30 04/23/1968 Mickey Rooney, Lana Cantrell Way back in 1939, Mickey Rooney urged his bosses at MGM to sign Red Skelton to a movie contract. This may be the reason Rooney appeared in so many of Red's TV programs of the 1950s and 1960s. In this episode from April 23, 1968, the Mick plays Julius Caesar, whose fatal rendezvous at the Senate is briefly forestalled by his slave Forsooth (Red). Singer Lana Cantrell performs "I'm Falling in Love Again" and "Bonnie and Clyde", while the Singers and Dancers team up for "Big Beautiful Doll". In the Silent Spot, a man (Red) squares off against his battleaxe mother-in-law. ~ Hal Erickson, Rovi (Music number) (Dance number) | |- | 17.31 04/30/1968 TV "Rings On Her Fingers Also Go Through Your Nose " Appleby GS: Nipsey Russell, the Association | |} Category:1967 Category:1968 Category:Television Seasons